A device of this type has been known from the article by S. F. Zakko, A. F. Hofmann, "Microprocessor-Assisted Solvent Transfer System for Effective Contact Dissolution of Gallbladder Stones", IEEE Transactions on Biomedical Engineering, vol. 37, No. 4, April 1990. This conventional device exhibits two pumps, one of these operating as an irrigation pump and the other as a suction pump. Via conduits and via ducts and/or conduits leading into the respective body cavity which can be provided, in particular, in an endoscopic instrument, these pumps are connected to the body cavity to be irrigated so that a simultaneous irrigation and suction drainage operation can be performed. Furthermore, a pressure sensor unit and a control unit are included, regulating the two pumps via a control line.
The conventional device has the drawback that, for the simultaneous performance of the irrigation and suction drainage step, two pumps are utilized operating independently of each other, i.e. each having its own drive means, so that control is costly.
Furthermore, usually an additional line is required for process monitoring and control, this line leading into the respective body cavity. By means of this third line, necessitating a triple lumen catheter, the pressure ambient at the target site is detected and employed for regulating the irrigation. Such a line either requires an additional puncture, or this line occupies additional space within the endoscope shank.
DE 39 33 856 A1 discloses a device for the irrigation and suction drainage of body cavities which comprises a pressure pump and a suction pump and hose lines connected to these pumps leading to the body cavity. Operation of this device requires a vacuum pump arranged in the control line and a special drive motor connected, via a switch-over gear system, with the two pumps. With the aid of an expensive control circuit, the joint drive motor is operated either in left-handed operation, i.e. irrigation, or in right-handed operation, for suction purposes. Thus, irrigation fluid is alternatingly fed and discharged. It is impossible with such a device to produce a higher fluid throughput without marked pressure fluctuations.
DE 38 13 266 A1 describes another device for irrigating body cavities, consisting of an instrument that can be inserted in the corresponding body cavity, exhibiting only one duct for the irrigation and drainage fluid, and of a conveying means designed as a pump with reversible direction of delivery. The aforementioned disadvantages apply to this device in the same way.